Et si?
by Alia-karasu
Summary: UAs dérivés de Un nephelim, deux nephelims, trois nephelims... Slash, Mpreg, creature!fic. Bonne Année !


Disclaimer : Rien à moi

Avant Propos :

Tout d'abord merci à tous ceux qui continus de me lire, ça fait toujours aussi plaisir.

Ensuite, ceci est la cinquième histoire de nephelim (plus deux dont le lien est sur mon profil), donc, je me répète mais si vous voulez reprendre les nephelims ou même cette histoire ou une partie de l'histoire...ne vous gênez pas, dites le moi c'est tout, que je puisse vous donner d'éventuelles infos ou mes plans (et surtout que je puisse lire le résultat).

J'ai reçut plusieurs messages faisant remarquer un manque de profondeur, ce que je ne compte pas modifier (mais vous êtes les bienvenues si vous voulez vous y attaquer), certains ont simplement déclaré préférer les Draco dominants par exemple (ce à quoi je vais un peu m'attaquer ici), et moi je me plains surtout de ne pas avoir le temps (et le courage) de raconter pas mal d'histoire qui se passent dans cet univers (*yeux de Chat Potté* j'offre mes idées si vous les voulez).

Et j'ai un petit appel à faire, si vous avez du talent pour dessiner, pitié je veux des dessins par rapport à cet univers à mettre sur mon profil (moi je suis bonne que pour dessiner les filles...et encore), donc si vous vous ennuyez...pensez à moi ?

Bon...la séance des ouin-ouin est terminée, passons à la fic !

Oh et si, euh, je rappel que ce bonus part du principe : et si on échangeait les rôles de nos nephelims, les scènes se passent à peu près deux jours avant le prologue, le 11 mai 1999 je crois.

Index :

I : Seamus/Harry/Draco

II : Seamus/Draco/Harry

III : Harry/Draco/Seamus

IV : Harry/Seamus/Draco

V : Draco/Seamus/Harry

VI : Draco/Harry/Seamus

* * *

I : Seamus/Harry/Draco

Draco se réveilla en sursaut...quel horrible cauchemar !

Il sentit son infere remuer contre lui alors qu'Harry s'asseyait de l'autre côté du matelas.

« Draco ?

-C'est rien, rendormez-vous.

Il traversa le couloir et entra dans la cuisine de leur appartement...leur petit appartement...devoir fuir en France pour éviter les aurores n'avait pas aidé leurs finances...Bon, c'est vrai que jeter des sorts à toute personne s'approchant de trop près de ses dominés était un peu exagéré, et oui les maudire sur plusieurs générations n'était pas sa meilleur idée...

Bah...dans l'ensemble ils s'en sortaient bien, non ?

Bien sur pour l'instant ils reposaient tout les trois sur les comptes à l'étranger d'Harry (et oui, les comptes Black et Potter étrangers étaient assez peu rempli par rapport à ceux de Gringotts) mais Draco était sur que son entretien d'embauche du lendemain allait marcher...

Seamus entra dans la pièce, les yeux encore embués de sommeil, l'infere venait d'entrer dans son sixième mois de grossesse et la fatigue se faisait sentir plus que jamais.

Draco l'attira à lui sans un mot, même s'ils n'étaient pas ensemble depuis longtemps, leur petit trio fonctionnait, il était près à parier que leur medere allait débarquer dans une dizaine de minutes, à la recherche de ses compagnons.

Il faut dire que le brun avait plus tendance à se tourner vers eux depuis le début de sa propre grossesse...comment un medere avait fait pour tomber enceint à peine trois mois après son union lui échappé, Seamus appelait ça le phénomène Harry Potter, mais c'était une explication un peu vaseuse; on ne pouvait pas tout expliqué juste avec un nom...

Comme prévu Harry arriva peu après, l'air tout aussi ensommeillé que Seamus.

« Désolé de vous avoir réveillé...

Oui, maintenant, lui, Draco Malfoy, s'excusait...apparemment être supere voulait aussi dire prendre soin des deux autres, et les excuses semblaient en faire partie à l'occasion.

« Pas grave, c'était quoi ton cauchemars ?

-J'étais un infere et Seamus un supere...et j'étais enceint...

Un frisson lui parcourut le dos à cette simple idée...comme si lui, un Malfoy (enfin Black pour une durée indéterminée) pouvait se soumettre à qui que ce soit...

« Et moi je...?

-Désolé Harry, tu étais quand même enceint.

Devant la moue du brun il ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser, posant une main sur son ventre légèrement rebondi, il se demanda une nouvelle fois s'il méritait vraiment ses deux dominés, parfois ils semblaient être plus là pour lui que lui pour eux...

« Bon, c'est pas tout ça mes je dois réviser mes notes pour demain.

-Ton entretien à Beaux-Bâtons ?

-Hu-hun.

Avec deux bouches de plus à nourrir dans quelques mois il avait vraiment intérêt à décrocher ce poste, ils ne pourraient tenir sur les fonds d'Harry que six peut-être sept mois de plus...et encore, en mangeant seulement des pâtes...

Respirant un grand coup, Draco plongea les yeux sur ses parchemins.

* * *

II : Seamus/Draco/Harry

Draco se réveilla en sursaut, faisant sursauter son infere et son supere du même coup...oui, un medere enceint de jumeaux, même à son troisième mois seulement, ça fait bien remuer un lit...

Seamus, pas vraiment réveillé pour autant se contenta de resserrer sa prise sur son bras droit, il pouvait sentir le ventre proéminent de l'infere contre sa hanche...pas que le ventre d'ailleurs, une légère série de coup se faisait aussi sentir, il était bien sur impossible de dire lequel des triplés en était responsable mais vu le nombre de fois où Seamus se réveillait (et le réveillait ) à cause d'un bébé trop actif...autant dire qu'une fois nés ces enfants allaient souffrir.

Oui, souffrir...il était un medere lui madame, pas un de ces infere aux instincts maternels sur-développés !

Harry se redressa sur un coude et passa un bras autour de sa taille, ou ce qu'il en restait...franchement, mettre un infere enceint de triplés du premier coup pourquoi pas...mais mettre son medere en cloque trois mois après, et de jumeaux...

Parfois Draco regrettait vraiment d'être lié à Harry Potter, le type qui rend l'improbable obligatoire !

Bon...Seamus préférait appeler ça le phénomène Harry Potter mais si c'était pour avoir un nom aussi pourri...

Les lèvres du supere parcoururent son cou, les voir enceint excitait vraiment le Potty !

« Tu as fais un cauchemars ?

-Oui, j'étais un supere et toi un medere...

-Et ?

-C'était horrible, j'avais fais ce que je voulais à Poudlard, tu n'avais rien empêché du tout et du coup on avait fuit en France...et je cherchais du travail...

-C'est surtout la dernière partie qui t'a traumatisé, avoue...

-Moui...

Il faut dire que le supere avait vraiment sauvé la situation à Poudlard...Harry l'avait empêché de se venger sur tout et n'importe qui (à part Slughorn) et ils avaient donc pu assez vite partir dans leur maison toute neuve à Godric's Hollow, Draco avait eu du mal à s'endormir sur ses deux oreille au départ, le lieu semblait trop significatif, trop symbolique...mais à force de paroles rassurantes il s'y était fait.

« Et moi ? Dans ton cauchemar j'étais encore enceint ?

-Vous l'étiez tout les deux, mais juste un chacun...

-Mais quand même un medere enceint ?

-Phénomène Harry Potter oblige ? Enfin je suppose.

Draco et Seamus partirent dans un fou-rire sous le regard noir de leur supere.

« M'en fiche, dans la réalité au moins c'est pas moi qui souffre le plus du phénomène...

-Quand tu seras celui qui se lèveras la nuit pour changer les couches et donner le biberon on verras...

Seamus se mit soudain à rougir, sous le regard interrogateur du medere.

« Quoi ?

-Rien, je repensais à un truc que m'avait dit Fleur...normalement tu ne devrais pas être concerné.

Draco se ré-enfonça dans son oreiller, pas rassuré du tout...

* * *

III : Harry/Draco/Seamus

Draco se réveilla en sursaut, il ouvrit grand les yeux, cherchant inconsciemment la présence de Seamus dans leur lit...lit qui était vide...

Il s'habilla rapidement et entra dans le salon de la maisonnette qu'ils occupaient, la pièce était grande et lumineuse, tout le contraire des manoirs qu'il avait connu...

« Draco ?

Il cligna des yeux, la voix de son infere le ramenant à la réalité, Harry était assit sur le sofa, son lourd ventre de six mois de grossesses (avec des triplés, phénomène Harry Potter et tout ça...) bien visible.

Le medere s'approcha et embrassa le brun.

« Seamus est déjà parti ?

-Oui, il a beau dire je crois qu'il aime beaucoup son travail...

-Hum...quand on aura assez d'argent on pourra peut-être déménager...

-C'est sur qu'occuper une des propriété des Flint n'est pas des plus pratique.

Lorsqu'ils avaient appris qu'Harry attendait des triplés ils avaient dus se dépêcher de quitter Poudlard, la seule solution envisageable à l'époque était d'emprunter l'ancienne maison d'Armand Flint, celle qu'il occupait avant d'avoir ses triplés...autant dire qu'elle ne lui avait pas servit bien longtemps.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait lever si tôt ?

-Hum ? Oh, rien, un cauchemars.

-Mais encore?

-Tu étais un supere et Seamus un infere...

-Quoi ? Pas mal...et on s'en sortait bien ?

-Toi oui, on vivait à Godric's Hollow, c'est Seamus qui attendait des triplés et tu m'avais mis enceint de jumeaux...du coup je préfère notre situation actuelle...

-Cinq bébés ?

-La maison était immense par rapport à ici...

-Mais tu préfère quand même ici.

-Je préfère garder ma superbe silhouette...bon, je préférait celle d'avant ma transformation, mon mètre quatre-vingt et ma carrure plus impressionnante mais bon, on ne peut pas tout avoir...

-Et moi, qu'est-ce que je devrais dire dans ce cas...

-Rien, toi tu es adorable, tu veux quelque chose à manger ?

-Oui, du bacon et du nutella !

C'est le cœur au bord des lèvres que le medere partit préparer la commande d'Harry.

Il fit rapidement griller les tranche de bacon puis les fit passer dans la pâte à tartiner...

Quand il repensait à ce fichu cauchemars...franchement, un Malfoy enceint, il n'était pas venu le jour où il tomberait si bas !

Croquant lui-même dans un des morceau de bacon enrobé il apporta son assiette à Harry...

Euh...

Il allait tuer Seamus !

* * *

IV : Harry/Seamus/Draco

Draco se réveilla en sursaut, il s'était encore endormi sur son bureau...

Il sortit de l'aile ouest du manoir et se dirigea vert le salon bleu, certain d'y trouver ses deux dominés.

Il entra discrètement, Harry était de très mauvaise humeur quand on le réveillait, le peu d'heure de sommeil consécutive qu'il réussissait à attraper le rendait irritable...bon avec quatre enfants dans le ventre qui remuaient matin et soir ce n'était pas bien étonnant bien sur.

« Draco ?

-Tu es réveillé...

-C'est impossible de dormir avec ces quatre-là...tu as dormi dans ton bureau.

Ce n'était même plus une question, mais une affirmation, ça commençait sérieusement à devenir une habitude. Draco avait récupéré la tête de la famille Malfoy après que son prédécesseur ai mystérieusement disparut, environ deux semaines après leur union. Du coup, il devait désormais s'occuper de toute la paperasserie laissée par l'autre, et autant dire qu'il était vraiment incompétent.

Seamus tendit nonchalamment une main, probablement souhaitant un câlin ou un baiser, si Harry avait toujours un dominant pour s'occuper de lui, ce n'était pas son cas.

« D'habitude tu te réveilles plus tard quand tu t'endors là-bas...

-J'ai fais un cauchemars...

-Quel genre ?

-J'étais le medere et toi le supere. On vivait dans une maison empruntée, Harry attendait des triplés et tu devais travailler...

-Je crois que j'aime bien la partie où je n'attendait que trois bébés...

Draco envoya un regard amusé à l'infere avant de s'assoir à côté de lui, lui mordillant le cou et provoquant une série de ronronnements.

« Peut-être mais on manquait quand même de place, et puis...même si ici je suis obligé de travailler assez tard, je préfère quand même...

-Essai de porter non pas un mais quatre enfants et tu verras si...

-Mais au moins avec quatre on peut être quasiment sur qu'il y aura un garçon...

Les yeux du brun auraient pu faire geler une salamandre (vivante bien sur).

« Et à part continuer la grande lignée des Malfoy on est sensé servir à quoi ?

-Harry...

-Je retourne dans ma chambre...

Le brun se leva difficilement et sortit...

« Franchement Draco, tu devrais savoir qu'il ne faut pas dire ça devant lui...

-Mais...

-Tu sais quoi, je vais aller le rejoindre, retourne à tes papiers, on sera plus calme dans quelques heures.

Si Seamus prenait la mouche aussi...

Et merde ! Ces papiers étaient important, et son futur héritier aussi...ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne voulait pas de fille, mais il lui fallait un héritier...

Draco sortit à son tour et entra dans son bureau, un bureau bien sombre et bien froid...

* * *

V : Draco/Seamus/Harry (avec une idée piquée à Fusida)

Draco se réveilla en sursaut, les larmes aux yeux...ça avait eu l'air si réel, il se serra contre le dos de son supere, cherchant à effacer le sentiment d'intense solitude qui l'avait envahit dans ce rêve.

De l'autre côté Seamus remua un peu et referma ses bras autours de sa taille.

« Un cauchemar ?

-Voui...

Harry bougea à son tour et se tourna difficilement vers eux, les yeux embués de sommeil.

Ils devaient faire un sacré tableau tout les trois, trois nephelims enceint, dans une chambre moldu tout ce qu'il y a de plus classique.

Oui, tout les trois enceint, que Draco attende des jumeaux n'était pas une grosse surprise, que Seamus tombe finalement enceint non plus (même se ce chançard n'en portait qu'un), par contre ils avaient légèrement paniqué en comprenant qu'Harry attendait lui aussi des jumeaux, et quoi qu'on en dise, il fallait s'appeler Harry Potter pour tomber enceint en ayant une seule fois été en dessous...

Ils avaient vite fuit l'école et Harry avait acheté un maison moldu de taille correct pour cinq enfants, ils allaient aussi pouvoir survivre quelques temps s'en travailler, mais le supere leur avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il chercherait un travail après avoir accouché.

L'un dans l'autre, la situation n'était pas si mauvaise, peu de personne enceintes pouvait dire que leur compagnon comprenait parfaitement ce qu'elles enduraient...après il y avait les légères différences de comportement par rapport à leurs instincts ; Draco était clairement le seul avoir un instinct maternel (ou en tout cas c'est là-dessus qu'Harry le titillait à l'occasion), et si Seamus prenait sa grossesse avec philosophie, Harry avait clairement du mal...devoir demander de l'aide à Seamus à chaque fois se levait d'un canapé n'aidait pas...

En même temps, si ça faisait six mois de grossesse pour tout les deux, Harry n'était pas loin d'être près à accoucher, et il en devenait encore plus irritable (et irritant mais personne n'osait le dire devant le supere).

« Draco ?

La voix du-dit supere le sortit de ses pensées.

« Oui ?

-C'était quoi ton cauchemar ?

-J'étais un supere et toi un infere, on était au manoir et...

Un frisson lui parcourut le dos, il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'en parler mais...

« Et quoi ?

-J'étais horrible, je ne m'occupait que du statut de ma famille, je m'enfermait pendant des heures pour éplucher de la paperasserie...et tu étais enceint...et...

-Des jumeaux aussi ?

-Euh, non...des quadruplés.

-Quoi ?

Seamus éclata de rire sous le regard noir du supere.

« Le phénomène Harry Potter dans toute sa splendeur !

-Oh la ferme tu sais bien que...

Harry coupa sa phrase en plein milieu, se redressant sur ses coudes et tentant de regarder par dessus son ventre, Draco suivit son regard...du liquide coulait entre les jambes du brun...il allait falloir appeler Fleur...

Et merde !

* * *

VI : Draco/Harry/Seamus (le classic quoi...)

Draco se réveilla en sursaut, il regarda autours de lui, comme pour vérifier que c'était bien un rêve, oui, Seamus était bien là, serrant Harry dans ses bras, le ventre du brun montrant désormais un léger arrondis.

Il baissa les yeux sur son propre ventre, tout allait bien, c'était la bonne taille, un seul bébé lui suffisait...

Tentant de reprendre son souffle il s'assit au bord du lit...

Il ignorait ce qui était le pire dans son cauchemar, être tout les trois enceint ou avoir Harry comme supere...franchement...

Il se leva, tentant d'équilibrer son ventre, et descendit à la cuisine du 12 square Grimmault, où Kreattur devait déjà avoir commencé à travailler...

L'elfe se tourna à son arrivé et Draco découvrit son large ventre...un ventre d'elfe enceint.

« YAAAAAAAAAAAARGGGH »

Draco se réveilla en sursaut alors que les bras forts et rassurant de Seamus se refermaient sur ses épaules.

« Dray ? Ça va ?

-Oui, c'était juste un cauchemar...

-Quel genre ?

-Euh...je ne sais plus, je ne me souviens pas...

-Oh, rendors toi, tu as besoin de sommeil et je doute que notre fils te laisse tranquille jusqu'à demain matin...

Draco sentit la main d'Harry se glisser contre son ventre, comme être sur de sentir leur fils quand il se réveillerait la prochaine fois (probablement bien trop tôt d'ailleurs)

« AAAAAAARRRRGH »

Draco se réveilla en sursaut, et reçut un oreiller sur son royal crane.

« La ferme Malfoy laisse nous dormir ! On a potion en premier demain, et Slughorn a prévu une potion super instable il paraît !

Le serpentard referma les yeux, potion...ah, oui, cette fois ils étaient sensés travailler en trio sur un élixir...le prof n'avait juste pas précisé lequel...franchement ils étaient déjà à la mi-octobre, ils pourrait faire quelque chose de plus intéressant, c'est pas comme si cet élixir allait changer leur vie ou leur taux de réussite aux Aspics...

Si ?

* * *

Bonne Année A Tous !


End file.
